A data center, also known as a “server farm,” is a facility used to house server computing devices and a variety of associated supporting electronic devices such as power systems, data communications systems, environmental control systems and security systems. Large data centers can house tens of thousands of server computing devices and associated supporting electronic devices which can collectively consume hundreds of megawatts of power. In addition, a data center is generally expected to operate non-stop (i.e. “24×7”) since even the smallest amount of downtime or other disruption in its operation can impair or disrupt the information services which the data center is relied upon to provide. In order to provide this high level of operating reliability each server computing device housed within the data center can have a redundant power system. In other words, each server can have a redundant configuration of two or more power supplies where each power supply is connected to (i.e., “plugged into”) a different power-circuit.